


Forever Alone: Maybe?

by VanillaLatte15



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaLatte15/pseuds/VanillaLatte15
Summary: What do you do when your in love with the one person who could tear you apart. Meet Joey Young a 16 year old girl who is trying to survive high school to the best of her abilities while having been single since the day she was born. The problem is she's got a massive crush on her best friends cousin. The person who apparently has nothing better to do than make her feel small.  This follows the journey as she travels her way through the challenges thrown at her.





	Forever Alone: Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new story I am starting and something a bit different than I'm use to but I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

“Can someone just kill me already?” I groaned into the pillow that was held in front of my face as I laid on my stomach. “Drama queen much Joey?” Karson my best friend asked. I turned over so that I was lying face up on his bed. “No, I don’t think I’m being dramatic enough if I’m being honest.” I stared up at his ceiling as he pretended to parade around his room pretending to cry. “Knock it off you fool.” I mumble under giggles as I chuck one of his pillows at him. He grabs it skillfully and looks me dead in the eye before we both burst out in laughter. “Okay you got to admit though that was pretty good.” He tried to slip out through his laughter. I couldn’t help but throw a second pillow at his face. He ducked and ended up hitting the door behind him that lead to his bathroom. “Missed me Jo, now you need to kiss me.” Karson stuck his tongue out at me as I throw my arm over my face.

“I hope you don’t plan on actually kissing her?” We both jump up at the voice breaking our laughter. Karson turns around and I sit up quickly to come face to face with Mary, Karson’s long-term girlfriend. She laughs at our faces. “You both know I know you don’t actually plan on kissing Joey.” We both nod still a little stunned. “Yeah we know.” I hear Karson say as he finally moves towards Mary to give her a kiss on the cheek and hug her. I gag at the action and fall back on the bed. Mary looks over at me. “This is why you need to get a boyfriend honey.” “How ‘bout no Mary. I mean #forever alone is apparently my middle name.” “Come on there has to be someone out there for you.” I snort at that. “Yeah right.” I roll over to the edge of the bed and sit up to face them. “Mary, I know you mean well, but I am in my junior year of high school and still very single than the day I was born.” That gets a laugh out of both equally.

“Don’t give up someone is out there for you.” That left me scoffing and standing up to stretch my back. “Well, if you’re going to continue teasing me I am going home.” AKA across the street. “No please don’t go. I have a proposal for you.” Karson says as he stands up to grab my arm. I raise my eyebrow at him. “What is your proposition then Kar?” “Why don’t you join Mary and I as well as some of my cousins for bowling on Friday night.” He lets go of me as I look at him dead on. “Hmmm spending Friday night with a bunch of people that I don’t personal know while packed in a building with a bunch of sweaty people. I think I’ll take a hard pass on that adventure.” Karson looks back at me. “Jones will be there.” I immediately look down at his slightly dirty floor; my face starting to slightly flush. He knows that mentioning his name is never really a good thing, but if he wants to take this road then let’s hope damage control won’t be needed. “I’m going home Karson. Call me when you get your head out of your ass. I’ve told you a million times for a long time Jones is nothing to me; he’s your cousin and that’s it. Besides he’s a huge player and an ass; in case you’ve forgotten that information.” I turned to walk away and out his down. “Yet you never look me straight in the face when we’re talking about him and you have personally avoided anything to do with him since we were like ten Joey.” I stop and then promptly turn around before stalking up to Karson very carefully as Mary watches our exchange from her seat on his bed ready to intervene at any given moment.

“You listen to me and you listen well Karson Andrews. Jones Hunter is nobody that I care to be around because I don’t appreciate being looked at like a conquest. I will not surround myself with someone who has a new fucking partner at least twice a month. When he learns to not just date a girl for their bodies and dumps them after the sex then I’ll hang around someone like him. So, if you and Mary want to go do something and would like me to join so I’m not lonely on this stupid love holiday then that is fine, but I will not go be with people I don’t know or care to know. Understand?” I seethe as I step back and make my way back to his bedroom door. “Don’t bother calling or texting me until you can see that I’m right.” I stride out his room and down the stairs before stopping slightly to take a giant breath of air.

Truth be told I am in love with Jones Hunter and have been for a very long time. Especially after puberty hit him I mean he’s everything I want and so much more. Growing up did him well because he is so attractive, and I could just die happy getting to run my hands down his abs. Except for the fact that he plays girls like a video game to accomplish to move on to the next level that is what makes him such an ugly person. No girl should be treated like an object and yet because he’s so good-looking; girls just fall at his feet and let themselves become one of his notches and most don’t even think twice about it. They think it’s a chance to have even been with him let alone sleep with him. Not to mention when we were kids he performed a dance I created and passed it off as his own and when I confronted him he called me a stupid little annoying girl who would never had been able to perform it; since I was talentless anyways. It seems trivial now, but he won with that dance and it broke my heart to know that people thought he could create something like that. It’s stupid now of course, but he broke my spirit that day and because of that I haven’t danced for anyone since. It made me feel so little at the time and worth nothing so it’s just hard to perform in front of an audience again. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue my way out of Karson’s house and across the street to mine. Wasting no time sliding up the stairs and locking myself in my room. There was no way I would become one of his notches I just couldn’t. Yet I want to be with him in some way so badly. Falling into my bed I throw my own pillow over my face. God sometimes I hate being a sixteen-year-old girl. I let my body drive my decisions and that has got to be the most frustrating part about myself.

I feel my phone vibrate from inside my pocket. Without checking I answer assuming who it is only to be slightly surprised when Mary’s voice comes through. “Hey, Joey I know your upset with Karson pushing the Jones thing as always, but please don’t be angry with him. He’s your best friend and just doesn’t want you to be lonely on day meant to be spent with those you love.” I scoff. “Yeah well has he ever thought I might like the idea of being alone on Valentine’s day?” I snarl slightly through the receiver. I close my eyes as I hear her take a sharp breath. “I’m sorry Mary, but I really don’t want to talk about this or Jones Hunter okay. Jones Hunter is the biggest player ever and I can’t let myself get played by him, and Karson well he’s Karson and can’t see exactly what’s going on.” She giggles on the other side of the call. “Your right Joey he doesn’t understand, but if you have a thing for him or anyone you should just go for it. You never know wat could be waiting on the other side for you. Just think about Friday okay Joey.” I take a deep breath. “Fine I’ll think about Friday, but I am not making any promises okay Mary.” She’s quiet for a long second before she answers again. “That’s all I’m asking for and I’ll have Karson call you later tonight when you both have come to your senses.” With that Mary hung up the phone and I was left to the silence of which consisted of my thoughts.

I just need to clear my head from everything. Sitting up I put my head in my hands. Taking a few deep breathes I decide to get up and get into the shower and let the hot water run over my entire being as I take the time just relax. “God I’m so screwed.” I mumble to myself as I start the shower. Jones is not someone I need to be thinking about, or even chancing after because he is only going to hurt me in the long run. I’d just become another notch on his bedpost and would be no better than all those girls he gets with. With shaking hands, I strip out of the days clothes and step into the now warm shower. Releasing a breath, I didn’t know I was holding I let tears start to seep out of my closed eyes. “I’m so fucking stupid. Me and Jones, it’s never going to happen. He’s got everything he’s always wanted and is at the to, and me I don’t even have the passion to dance in front of my best friend. This is nothing but a stupid crush with someone that I don’t even stand a chance.” By now I was sobbing so hard that my legs started to shake. Leaving no choice to sit down on the tile and do nothing but cry. I don’t know how long I spent in that shower crying before the water started to turn cold.

With shaking limbs, I stand up carefully and turn off the shower before blindly reaching through the curtains and grabbing a towel to dry of with. Still shaky I make my way back to my room; grabbing what I need and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed into my undergarments. Hanging up my towel I move back into my room to look for an oversized T-shirt and some Nike shorts. Once dressed I sit back down on my bed and grab my phone to look through it. That’s when I notice that I have a text from a number I don’t recognize. So, hesitantly I open it only to immediately jumped up and looked at my window before rereading the message again. “Puberty did you well JoJo. Though next time maybe you could have less clothes on when you walk past the window again.” Looking back out the window I notice something I didn’t notice before. Jones staring at me from the front porch of Karson’s house; well I guess his house too. I mean Karson’s parents adopted Jones when he was younger after his mother proved to not be able to sustain him.

The joy of living across the straight from my best friend and his ass of a cousin. Drawing my attention back to my phone I type in one simple message. “Fucking Perv.” Closing my phone, I return over to my bed. Without a doubt I throw myself onto my bed like a child and decide to hit the hay. It maybe early, but I was already exhausted. “Goodnight dad.” I mumble as I roll over to look at the photo that sits on my nightstand. “I love and miss you more than anything daddy.” Taking a deep breathe I roll over onto my back and close my eyes. I just need this night to hurry up and end already. I feel my phone vibrate next to my head. Knowing it’s probably Jonas again I chose to ignore it and just go to sleep.

….

Waking up the next morning I defiantly feel a lot better than the night before. I need to go to the store and grab a pint of ice cream to give to Karson for hopefully forgiveness. Moving very sluggish it takes me about forty-five minutes from the time I wake until I’m walking out the door and jogging to the corner store about three blocks from our houses. It really wasn’t that far of a jog since I had been making the same trip for about six years from time to time; mainly for ice creams run or for slushes when they go on sell. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get to the store and in line with Karson’s favorite flavor, smores. Once I check out I make my way back to the house. Though instead of going up to my front door I go up to Karson’s and ring the doorbell.  
I wait silently on their front porch as I wait for someone to answer. Looking at the watch I’m wearing realize that it’s not even nine am yet. Now I’m defiantly sure no one’s awake. As I turn around the door opens. Turning back, I see Karson rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Good morning Jo.” Karson says yawning in between every word. I smile at him and hold my arms out to him with the ice cream in my hands. “I’m sorry. For everything that happened yesterday. I never meant what I said I was just upset.” He looks at the ice cream before slowly taking it. “I know Joey. I know better than to tease too much. I should have stopped when I noticed it was getting to you, but I was too big of an ass to care. Whatever happened between you and Jonas is none of my business and if you don’t want to talk about it or establish a truce with him. Then that’s fine, but I shouldn’t be poking fun at you about it because it’s not fair to you. Regardless though I accept your ice cream and be aware you shall be receiving some too soon. Because I equally deserve your forgiveness as well.” I give a shy smile at that and hold my arms out for a hug. Karson accepts and wraps me in his arms. “I love you Joey Young.” “As do I Karson Andrews.”

“Want to come inside? Everyone’s gone for the weekend; so, it’s just me until two days from now Jones comes home from something that a few of his douche friends invited him to.” Stepping away from him I straight on at him. “Sure, that sounds good.” Karson steps to the side and allows me to walk into his place and go straight to the living room. “Want anything to drink Jo?” Looking over my shoulder at him I answer. “No, I’m good and if I need anything I can go get something myself. I know where everything is seeing as your parents practically raised me when my father died, and my mom became more exclusive when it came to when she was home.” Karson moves to place his hand on my shoulder. “Whatever you say lovebug.” He jumps the back of the couch and lands solid next to me without my body ever moving an inch. “So, movie day or would you rather just sit here and chill and forgot about what our lives until two days from is now when we return to what is known as our inner hell aka high school?” I can’t help but laugh at that as I snuggle up to his side. “Let’s just start with a movie and then go from there because chances are we’re not going to move from this location unless we need to eat or go to the restroom.” He laughs at that and reaches for the remote with his foot; which for whatever reason is on the ground on the other side of the coffee table.

Once he has the remote in his hand he hands it over to me. “You get to pick the movie since it was my fault you had to bring ice cream for me.” I look at the remote then back at Karson. “Okay, well if that’s the case then we’re watching Jaws and then maybe the rest of the movie series oh and let’s not forget also the Jurassic Park series because like both are iconic. I mean what’s not to like about both.” Without much hesitation I put on the first of many movies of the day and settle in for the long run. “Joey Young you never seem to stop amazing me with your quirky ways.” “Well, that’s what I’m here for Karson Andrews. I’m here to give you surprises you never asked for and to keep your life interesting regardless of what happens between us.” He smiles at me and moves down a bit on the couch so that his legs are now resting comfortably on the coffee table. I pause the movie quick before anything can really happen. I can hear Karson scoff next to me and get ready to question my actions.

“Now, now, Karson my dear if you need something to hide under because you get scared; now would be the time to go retrieve a blanket because I will not allow you to use me or my shirt sleeve as a cover.” I say looking directly at him knowing that I am poking fun at him. “Ha Ha very funny. Because I think I’m the one I should be saying that to miss scared of Monster House. I mean you did cry throughout the movie and make my dad check to make sure that our house wasn’t going to eat you and let’s not forget you wouldn’t sleep at your place for a week because it reminded you of the architecture of the house in the movie.” I gasp at him dramatically offended. “Hey that’s not far I was four and forced to go see it by you and Jonas. Who by the way I think purposely did that to get rid of me, so he could have you all to himself that summer.” Karson gets a big kick out of that. “Little did he know though. That would be the summer you latched onto me and never let go. We might as well be glued at the hips because wherever I was you were never far behind and vis versa.” Now were both laughing thinking back on that time of what would later feed my scary and sci-fi movie obsession. “His planned backfired and he couldn’t even prepare himself for it. Maybe that’s why we never really got along.”

I sigh my laughter now dwindling to nothing. “Not like I would matter anyways he’s too busy sleeping and playing girls to give a damn about anyone else but himself and before you go on to try and defend him don’t. Because you know him as well as I do and maybe better, but regardless he is nothing but a player and a user. Who takes what he wants and leaving nothing but destruction and devastation behind in his wake.” Karson sighs too and throws his head back on the couch. “I know, and I had hoped he would have mellowed out in high school, but once he got into football it just got worse. I live in his shadow and that is something I never wanted. Nor will I be him like some people suspect. We may be related, but I am not my cousin and that is one thing I am damn sure of.” He lifts his head and turns to looks at me. I give him a small smile and throw my arms around him into a hug. Because he’s right he isn’t Jones Hunter and he will never even come close to what his cousin is. For me that’s enough because I like my Karson just the way his is and I never want to see him become the person Jones is. Otherwise, he will just self-destruct and become his own worst enemy like Jones will one day become to himself it’s only a matter of time I have no doubt. Yet, a part of me can’t help but be attractive to those qualities in him; even if they are vile and will only eventually hurt me like they do the others.

“Hey earth to Joey. Are you still in there?” I must have zoned out because I come back to my hands being held in Karson’s and him looking intently at me. “You okay there? It seems like you have a lot going on up in that pretty little head of yours.” I roll my eyes and pull my hands free. “Nothing to worry about Kar; just thinking now shut up you nerd. It’s time to get back to the movie of the ages.” I can’t help but chuckle at that as I grab the remote from my lap and start the movie again. This time snuggling up between Karson’s side and the arm of the couch. Settling in to enjoy the marathoning of movies and or TV shows that are about to happen knowing us.

It’s about forty-five minutes into the movie before Karson falls asleep with his head now resting on top of mine; the joy of being much shorter than him. Not like it matters much because I am not far behind him when it comes to falling asleep. Knowing that I pause the movie to resume later and grab the blanket that sits in the basket next to my feet. Getting cozy again I snuggle back up with Karson and lay my head more on his shoulder before dozing off myself in a hug of warmth.

I don’t know how long we were sleeping before I jump at the sound of the front door slam. It must have been loud enough because I feel Karson jerk awake next to me and that boy could sleep a firing squad if he wanted to. Sitting up we both come face to face with a very drunk looking Jonas or maybe a hungover one, but either way he shouldn’t have been here. “Oh, look two nerds sleeping together. Wouldn’t want your girlfriend to know your cheating would we Karson.” “Shut up as wipe your drunk. Besides all we did was fall asleep watching a movie which is more than you can say sir seeing as your never just sleeping with a girl.” I snarl. Jonas laughs at that. “That may true my JoJo but at least I’m having a good time and getting a good fuck. Maybe your uptight ass could use a lay as well seeing as your always got your panties in a twist.” It’s at that point that Karson is leaping up and squaring up against Jons that has almost eight inches on him. “You need to go to your room now Jonas. Your drunk and you’re lucky my parents aren’t here because they would not be as nice about it.” Jonas snarls himself. “Try me little cousin you think you can take me and boss me around you have another thing coming.” Jonas pushes at his chest and that’s when I decide to get involved between these two before someone is more than just a bit drunk.  
“Karson woah back up.” I somehow manage to get between the two of them before fist start swinging. “Oh, got to have your little whore defend you now.” Jonas scoffs with a laugh. At that point I start to see red. “I am no whore whether yours or his. I am not a pawn for anyone especially people like you. Now you’re going to go upstairs and get in your shower to sober up or I swear to god I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won’t be able to stand straight.” Jonas laughs at that, but I am through with his shit, so I grab his arm and start to drag him towards the stairs. He’s fighting me a bit so, I start to really dig my nails into to his arm to the point it starts to draw blood in the shapes of little crescents. “Try me Jonas, because you will regret it and I am not the same little girl you hurt when we were younger. I will tear you a new one with little to no hesitation. Now get upstairs or we have a problem.” He still fights me a bit. “I am not scared of you bitch.” “Oh, but you can be. I have no doubt about it.” With a little help from Karson and some more fighting I can get Jonas in his room and get the shower started.

“So, you want a show huh. I always knew you were a whore.” I turn back from the shower to retort however, just in time to see Jonas starting to strip out of his clothes and stalking towards me. “You like what you see?” “Jonas stop you’re drunk and you’re not thinking straight.” I’m trying to stay calm, but I am starting to get a little scared of what Jonas could do to me and I can’t exactly call for Karson in the situation I am in. “Oh, I am very aware of what I am doing I am not as drunk as you’d like to think.” I step back from him when he gets close enough I can smell the alcohol from the night before on his breath. “Just get into the shower Jonas please.” My voice cracks at the please causing him to laugh. “I may sleep around, but I ain’t no rapist.” He steps away from me giving me a chance to truly breathe again. “Just get out so I can shower, and I’ll be gone by tonight so don’t worry.” I nod and keep my head down as I quickly rush to leave his bedroom.  
I stand in the hall taking a few deep breathes as I try not to think of how much he scared me and turned me on all in the same minute. His abs are washboard abs for sure and I want to just run my hands down them. Shaking my head, I turn towards the stairs knowing that Karson is sitting back in the living room waiting for me to come down. “Pull yourself together Joey. This is not something you need.” I whisper to myself hoping this little pep talk will reign me back in enough to not draw suspicious to Karson. After one more second, I start to go downstairs and join Karson on the couch. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know he’d be coming back today let alone being drunk. He didn’t mean what he said. Well, maybe he meant some but not the whore part though. He’s just being an ass because he can be.” “It’s fine Karson really I am used to it unfortunately.” He wraps his arm around me. “I’m sorry Joey because you shouldn’t have to be used to something like that.” I shrug at that and reach for his phone that is now sitting on the coffee table. Looking at it I notice that the phone now reads the time of one thirty. Safe to say we slept for over three hours before we were rudely awoken.

Sitting back again I start to briefly think about the bowling rink on Friday. “You know what Kar I think I might take you up on your offer for Friday night if it’s still open.” He looks at me bewildered. “What made you change your mind because you were pretty adamant about it yesterday?” “When we were younger something stupid happened between Jonas and I and I just realized I’m done letting him run my life any more than he already has. It’s time I start reclaiming my life that includes being around him and dancing. So, besides the bowling alley why don’t we all go to the spring formal in two weeks.” His hazel eyes are wide with shock. “Really? Are you sure?” “Yeah I mean I haven’t had professional training in a few years. Meaning I’m probably hella rusty, but I have continued dancing just not for people.” Karson smiles wide before lunging at me to gathering me in a hug. “That’s wonderful Joey! I really have missed seeing you dance and the fire you had for it.” I squirm away to try and breath again. “Yeah me too Kar. Me too.” I chuckle.

He looks at me strategically before grabbing his phone from my hands. “Is it okay if I text Mary and tell her? She’s always wanted to see you dance. Especially after she went through one of our summer scrapbook and saw a few of your competition pictures.” I smile softly at him. Knowing that he truly did miss seeing me dance. “Yeah buddy you sure can I bet she’d be thrilled too.” Now he’s turned his attention away from me and to his phone where he excitedly text Mary about my confession. I lean back into the couch and try to get comfortable underneath the blanket again. We sit in silence for about ten more minutes before I hear Karson practically squeal with glee. “What’s got you so happy Kar?” “Mary just responded and she’s so excited to see you dance whenever that maybe whether at the spring formal or at another time in life.” “That’s good buddy. I’m glad she’s excited. Now let’s just get comfortable here and finish our movie you dork.” He nods; reaching out and turning the movie back on. “I mean at least we didn’t miss the good part of this movie.” He says looking over to me as he stretches his legs back onto the table. Without even looking at him I shush him.

We finish the rest of the movie without any interruption or sleep. Once the first Jaws movie goes off I get ready to start the second one as Karson goes upstairs to go take a piss and then check on Jonas to make sure he’s okay since we hadn’t seen him or heard from him since the altercation. About ten minutes later he comes back downstairs and rejoins me on the couch. “How is he?” Karson looks at me as I look back at him from the corner of my eye. “He’s fine as far as I can tell still breathing so that’s good of course. He’s sleeping right now, aka the best way for him to be especially after earlier.” I laugh hard at that knowing that he says that as a means of protecting me from whatever shit Jonas can do when he’s piss drunk. “Whatever you say Kar.” “I’m not joking Jo. You haven’t seen him when he is far gone. This is literally just the tip of the iceberg wen he has been drinking.”

I go silent knowing that he’s right. Some nights I’ve heard the arguments between Jonas and Karson’s parents when I am either staying over at their place and they’re yelling downstairs trying to stay quiet when were upstairs or when I have my window open during the year because of the heat and can hear the at all hours of the night when outside in the front lawn. “I’m sorry you have to always deal with that Karson I really am.” He shrugs. “He’s had a hard life and I am not going to make excuses or justify his actions, but I just think that’s his way of coping even after all these years.” “Yeah I guess. You ready to start movie number two? Then maybe order pizza for dinner when it goes off?” “Sounds like a plan my Jo.” I smile at that and press the start button and snuggle up into Karson’s side again like I had done before. The rest of the evening is spent just like that. With myself pressed up against Karson and the couch watching movies older than us and just enjoying the company. Sometime after starting Jurassic Park we both fall asleep. No surprise there of course seeing as we had binged though the other Jaws movies without so much of a break unless you count calling to order pizza as such.

We both equally slept into the early hours of Sunday afternoon only to repeat the process of binging movies. This time however, not only restarting the Jurassic movie, but also stopping at six so that I could go home and prepare myself for the next morning when my alarm from hell would go off to remind me that I still had to attend this place called school for another like two and half years. When it finally came time for me to leave I got up and really stretched for the first time in what felt like ages, but, was only a couple of hours. “Hey, Kar have you seen Jonas since yesterday when you checked on him?” He looks at me from where he is now standing and stretching himself. “No, but he texted me about I think it was one this morning saying thank you for the help and he’s sorry if he said anything to you since he was still pretty drunk when he was dropped off yesterday afternoon. Other than that, I can assume he went back to wherever it was that he originally came from. Well, see him tomorrow in the halls most likely then we’ll know for sure he’s not dead or anything.” I nod at that accepting his answer. “Okay then well I’ll be taking my leave and will pay you for my half of the pizza in the morning. Goodnight Karson see you at six thirty for my daily ride to school.” He grunts as he starts to clean up the living room of our empty pizza boxes and soda cans. “Goodnight Joey see you in the morning.”

I smile and kiss him softly on the cheek. Before departing from the living room and out of the house. Once outside I take a deep breath of the fresh air before making my way across the street and into my own house. Heading first to the kitchen I check to see if there is a note. I really don’t expect one, but it never hurt to check. Surprisingly I find one taped to the fridge. “Going on a business trip; will be gone till Thursday. So, don’t worry about leaving me dinner this week. Just take care of yourself, no parties and please don’t burn the house down. Signed Mom.” Wonderful I think; I mean at least she left a note. Which is better than nothing at all and me worry about her for several days before she finally shows up again. I just miss when my mom was apparent in my life and not just a shadow who danced around my presence. Sighing I turn the light off and head up to my room to make sure I have all my homework done and to also prepare my stuff for my classes tomorrow.

Moving over to my bed with my work it doesn’t take me long to finish up the last of my geometry homework that I had obviously been avoiding until thus far. Shoving it into my backpack I lay everything in the floor next to me before laying back and staring up at the stars that had been painted onto my ceiling by my father. “I love and miss you daddy.” I mumble as I blindly reach for his photo that I had reached for pretty much everyday for the last year or so since his death. “Why’d you have to go so soon. You said you were always going to be there for me in my time of need. You promised me daddy.” I’m starting to cry by now because I miss him so much. My dad was my everything even more so than Karson. People always said your dad would be your first love and be the guide for what kind of person you wanted to love you in life.

I don’t know how long it is before I fall asleep because the next thing I am aware of is my phone going off. Trying to find it in the dark is the most annoying thing ever; especially when half asleep. When I finally grasp it, I notice that it’s my alarm for school. Which is odd because my phone is on the charger and I know for a fact that I didn’t put it there since I last recalled leaving it downstairs in the kitchen. That’s also when I notice my dads photo is back in its spot on my dresser and I have a blanket covering me up. Looking around I try to find anything that could tell me how that happened. When I finally give up because I realized I can’t find anything in the dark I get up to start get ready for the day. It’s when the light goes on I notice the small sticky note hanging on my wall by my nightstand. “Hey love, just came to check on you to make sure you were okay. Since you weren’t answering your phone and saw it was left on the counter practically dead, so I brought it up here and placed it on the charger so your alarm would go off in the morning. I hope you don’t mind I covered you up and placed your fathers photo back where he belongs; at you side. Love Mrs. Andrews.” Sometimes I don’t deserve that woman and last night was one of those times. Quickly I send her a thank you text before starting to get ready for the day.


End file.
